Five Stone
by Kana Hime
Summary: Ichirouta dan 4 perempuan lainnya menjadi sasaran sebuah organisasi/InaIre dan InaIre Go bersatu/


'**Five Stone'**

**Rated: umm...mungkin T ato K+ ato K ato M ya #plak#**

**Genre: Adventure, angst, romance plus dikit humor**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven dan Inazuma Eleven Go selamanya bukan punya saia T^T**

**Warning: Don't like don't read and klik tombol close atau back di atas!**

**NP: Kazemaru dan Kirino disini adalah cewek! Pokoknya harus cewek! *maksa* #plak#**

***Kazemaru POV***

"Huaah!"

Kicauan burung dan sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela berhasil membangunkan tidur pulasku. Tidur pulas di futon setelah latihan keras kemarin memang benar-benar enak. Oh ya, aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta, anak pertama dari keluarga yang terkenal kaya di kota ini. Mungkin itu dulu, dulu sebelum 'kejadian itu' merenggut semuanya.

Kini aku tinggal bersama kedua adikku di sebuah rumah di pinggir kota. Aku sangat menikmati kehidupanku sekarang, walaupun terkadang 'kejadian itu' teringat lagi.

"Ichirouta-_nee_, sarapan sudah siap" Miyasaka, salah satu adikku yang paling kusayangi, masuk ke kamarku.

Karena kami sama-sama perempuan, jadi tidak apa-apa masuk ke kamar siapapun tanpa mengetuk pintu. Lumayanlah, hemat waktu!

"Ya, tunggulah di bawah Miyasaka" aku turun dari _futon_ dan menuju kamar mandi.

Baru tiga langkah aku berjalan...

BRAAK!

"Ichirouta-_nee_! Aku pinjam handuk sebentar! Sekalian kamar mandinya!" tanpa ba bi bu, Kirino adikku yang paling kecil, langsung masuk kamar mandi di kamarku, dan juga tak lupa menyambar handuk yang tadi kusampirkan di lengan.

"Kirino!" aku sebal dengan kelakuan adikku yang satu ini. Kurasa mungkin sekarang ada asap yang keluar dari atas kepalaku.

"_Oneechan_ jangan marah mulu, cepat tua lho!" senyum ceria di wajah Miyasaka yang berlari pergi, seakan dapat menghapus kesedihan yang aku pendam, walaupun aku juga sedikit sebal padanya. Tega-teganya dia mengejek kakaknya yang paling 'cantik' ini tua.

***End Kazemaru POV***

Di ruang makan...

"Na...na...na...na" Miyasaka bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, mengikuti alunan lagu kesukaannya, _Mata ne...no Kisetsu_.

"Apa kau tidak bosan menyanyikan lagu itu terus?" sang kakak turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua, menghampiri adiknya yang sedang menata sarapan mereka di meja makan.

"Tidak kok, lagu ini bagus! Dari judulnya lagu ini terkesan sedih, begitu mendengarkannya, ternyata lagu ini membuat orang ceria!" yah, memang Miyasaka pintar sekali menyusun kata-kata. Membuat Kazemaru tak berkutik mendengar alasan sang adik.

"Lebih bagus lagu _Ashita no Field_" Kirino juga turun dari lantai dua, lalu duduk di samping Kazemaru yang sudah menempatkan dirinya dari tadi.

"Ya, ya, lagu itu bagus..." Miyasaka mengatur sarapan di meja makan "Karena yang nyanyi Shindou kan?"

"Eh? Bukan soal itu tau!" Kirino mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kini telah ber-_blushing_ ria. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kirino memang menyukai, eh bukan, lebih tepatnya mencintai Shindou Takuto. Salah seorang bintang yang sedang ngetop-ngetopnya, walaupun sebenarnya Kirino juga sama sepertinya. Mereka adalah penyanyi yang sedang tren akhir-akhir ini, siapa yang tak tau MistHarmonics?

"Ayo cepat makan!" Kazemaru memukul kepala Kirino dengan sendok, yang masih bersih tentunya. Perang Kirino vs Miyasaka seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi hampir setiap pagi, entah karena umur mereka yang hanya selisih satu tahun atau yang lainnya.

"Apa hari ini o_neechan_ akan latihan lagi?" Miyasaka mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kazemaru.

"Ya, begitulah. Jika aku bolos hari ini, pasti Endou, Kidou, Gouenji, dan Fubuki akan menceramahiku" Kazemaru menusuk sepotong daging dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

Saat ini, Kazemaru menyamar menjadi laki-laki, walaupun masih banyak yang menyebutnya 'cantik' dan dia merupakan salah satu personil _boyband_ Inazuma. _Boyband_ yang sangat populer dikalangan remaja. Lagu _Mata ne no Kisetsu_ yang tadi dinyanyikan Miyasaka adalah salah satu lagu _boyband_ ini. Kazemaru berusaha mati-matian menjaga rahasianya agar tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, kecuali oleh kedua adiknya. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada teman-temannya.

"Tetaplah hati-hati, aku tidak mau kehilangan _oneechan_ juga" Miyasaka menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa dia teringat 'kejadian itu' lagi. Kejadian pahit yang telah merenggut semuanya dari ketiga orang ini.

"Aku juga" Kirino juga ikut menundukkan kepala.

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja" Kazemaru menepuk kepala Kirino dan kemudian tersenyum pada Miyasaka. Sedangkan kedua orang itu hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka.

SKIP

.

"Hah? Sudah jam segini, latihan dimulai 30 menit lagi, aku harus cepat!" Kazemaru buru-buru menyambar tasnya dan segera memakai sepatu.

"_Oneechan_, rambutmu!" Miyasaka memberika kuncir berwarna merah pada Kazemaru. Kazemaru yang tersadar rambutnya belum diikat, langsung menyambar benda yang diberikan oleh Miyasaka.

"Hei! Itu kuncirku!" Kirino bergerak lebih cepat dari pada Kazemaru.

"Lalu kuncirku dimana?" Kazemaru mulai berkeringat dingin. Jika ia terlambat satu detik saja, maka bisa dibayangkan ia semalaman akan dihantui oleh pinguin dan beruang raksasa memakai ban truk tronton dengan latar belakang api yang berkobar-kobar dan badai es yang dasyat-?-.

"Ini" Kirino dengan santai melempar kuncir sang kakak kepada pemiliknya. Menyelamatkan Kazemaru yang dalam kondisi kritis.

"Terima kasih, aku pergi dulu! _Jaa!_" Kazemaru langsung naik ke taksi jemputannya yang biasa datang jam segitu. Walaupun menyamar menjadi laki-laki, Kazemaru tetap mempunyai sifat perempuan, ia masih sedikit takut mengendarai sepeda motor atau mobil sendirian.

"_Jaa!_" Miyasaka dan Kirino melambaikan tangan ke arah sang kakak dari pintu depan.

'_Berhati-hatilah, oneechan'_ Miyasaka dan Kirino berdoa dari lubuk hatinya.

Di perjalanan...

*Kazemaru POV*

Aku sebenarnya kuatir meninggalkan Miyasaka dan Kirino. Tapi apa boleh buat, kini hanya akulah yang dapat melindungi mereka. Akan kulakukan apapun asal mereka bahagia.

Pagi ini matahari sepertinya masih malu menampakkan dirinya, suasananya redup. Ditambah dengan embun yang masih tersisa menambah sepi suasana, mungkin karena ini hari minggu, jadi banyak yang lebih memilih tidur di rumah sampai siang daripada bekerja sepagi ini.

Sebenarnya jadwal latihanku hanya sampai hari sabtu, tapi karena besok ada konser, maka aku, Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, dan Fubuki sepakat untuk latihan hari ini. Memang sebenarnya menyusahkan, tapi tak apalah. Lumayan, daripada harus berdiam diri di rumah seharian mendengar ocehan Kirino vs Miyasaka.

Kupandang kalung yang melingkar di leherku sekarang. Kuharap 'orang itu' belum menemukan keberadaanku. Aku tidak ingin semua teman dan adikku jadi sasaran. Semoga doaku ini terkabul, semoga...

*End Kazemaru POV*

SKIP

.

Di tempat latihan...

"Anak satu itu benar-benar lama!" pemuda berambut coklat bertanduk, mengganti posisinya yang sedari tadi duduk menjadi tidur di atas sofa berwarna merah.

"Diamlah Endou, aku bosan mendengar ocehanmu" laki-laki ber-_google_ menutup telinganya dengan jari, padahal hatinya berkata _'awas kau Kazemaru jika kau terlambat satu detik saja, maka...'_ ternyata yang menjadi provokator disini adalah Kidou, ckckck tega sekali kau Kidou.

"Endou-_kun_ memang tidak sabaran" laki-laki berambut putih dengan wajah yang terkesan paling 'imut' di antara semuanya duduk di karpet.

"Biarkan saja Fubuki" pemuda berambut bawang terlihat asyik dengan laptop kesayangannya, dia sepertinya sedang mendownload sebuah film.

"Oh ya, Gouenji, kau sudah dapat anime Inazuma Eleven Go episode 46?" Endou kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Belom! Ini baru download yang episode 43. Lagipula internetnya lemot, kayak otakmu!" Gouenji berkata dengan pede, tidak peduli akan dilempari dengan ban truk tronton yang super gede.

"Download sendiri saja kanapa?" Fubuki memberi ide yang menurut Gouenji bagus. Kan lumayan gak ada yang _request_ lagi.

"Aku gak punya modem!~~" Endou mulai menirukan salah satu iklan yang sedang ngetren di tv.

"Disini kan ada _hotspot_" Kidou mengambil _cappucino_ yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Eh? Emang ada? Sejak kapan?" Endou memulai _innoncent_-nya. Kidou, Gouenji, dan Fubuki langsung _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Ternyata kau gak tau? Endou, Endou!" Gouenji menyadari betapa bego temannya yang satu ini.

"Kenapa aku gak diberi tau?" Endou mulai menggembungkan pipinya yang imut. Tapi tetep lebih imut Fubuki *bagi author*.

"Kenapa tidak tanya?" Kidou meneguk _cappucino_-nya.

"Kalian semua jahat" Endou tetap menggembungkan pipinya. Ia tidak tau jika dari tadi ada yang sedang mengincar pipi tembemnya.

"ADUH!" akhirnya pipi tembem Endou sukses dicubit seseorang "Fufuki! Afa fang fau fafufan?"

"Abis pipi Endou-_kun_ lucu banget!" Fubuki meneruskan aksi mencubitnya. Kidou dan Gouenji hanya bisa memandangi mereka berdua dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Oh ya Kidou!" Gouenji bertanya pada Kidou.

"Umm..." Kidou hanya membalas dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'.

"Tidak jadi" Gouenji kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

"Ayolah Gouenji! Ceritakan pada kami!" Endou mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Ya, ya baiklah. Menurut kalian, apa mimpi yang kita alami bisa menjadi kenyataan?" pertanyaan Gouenji membuat semua yang ada di sana langsung berkumpul mengerumuninya.

"Kenapa Gouenji-_kun_ bertanya hal itu?" Fubuki menghentikan Kidou yang sepertinya akan bertanya hal yang sama.

"Ah tidak! Aku hanya mengalami mimpi aneh malam tadi" Gouenji mematikan laptopnya dan duduk di karpet.

"Aku juga mimpi aneh malam tadi" Endou ikut masuk ke pembicaraan.

"Aku juga" Fubuki menatap Endou.

"Aku juga sama" Kidou kembali berpikir "Ini aneh, kenapa kita bisa bermimpi disaat yang sama?"

"Ya, aku juga merasa ada hal aneh" Gouenji menatap ketiga temannya satu per satu.

KRIEET...

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat semua orang yang ada disana langsung mengarahkan matanya pada pintu itu dan melupakan masalah yang tadi mereka bicarakan.

"_Gomen minna_, aku terlambat" pemuda berambut _turquise_ ini mengejutkan teman-temannya.

"Masih kurang 5 menit" Kidou melihat jam tangannya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Kazemaru bergabung dengan yang lainnya yang masih duduk melingkar, dia mengambil posisi di antara Gouenji dan Endou. Tidak biasanya mereka duduk melingkar dengan wajah serius seperti ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya masalah kecil" perkataan Gouenji membuat Kazemaru penasaran.

"Baiklah, jika kalian tidak mau cerita. Kita akan latihan lagu apa hari ini?" Kazemaru menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya dia berdebat dengan Gouenji, akhir-akhirnya pasti dia juga yang akan kalah.

"Mungkin _Saikyo de Saiko_ atau _Mata ne no Kisetsu_ lagi. Lagu barunya belum selesai" Gouenji mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang mungkin adalah lagu mereka yang belum selesai itu.

"Lama sekali sih! Sudah dua bulan tau!" Endou langsung berdiri dan nunjuk-nunjuk Gouenji.

"Bukan aku tau! Aku cuma buat liriknya, yang belum selesai itu musik dan pembagian suara dan yang buat itu Kidou!" Gouenji dengan pede ganti menujuk Kidou yang ada tepat di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu ke-..." Endou ganti menunjuk Kidou.

"Endou, diamlah!" Kazemaru mengisyaratkan Endou untuk duduk. Dia tau betapa berat tugas Kidou di _boyband_ ini, apalagi ditambah dia harus menjaga adiknya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita latihan sekarang. _Mata ne no Kisetsu_ dulu" Fubuki mendamaikan suasana.

"Baiklah, 1..2..3" Gouenji memberi aba-aba.

*Gouenji POV*

"_Na na na na, na na na na"._

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Kenapa hal ini terjadi lagi? Kenapa jantungku jadi lebih berdebar jika dekat dengannya? Sudah kuduga, lebih baik tadi aku pindah duduk di dekat Fubuki saja.

"_Kyoushitsu no kokuban ni"._

Rambut _turquoise _dan mata coklat madunya begitu indah. Walaupun dia laki-laki, tapi tetap saja, menurutku dia 'cantik'. Lebih cantik dari siapapun di dunia ini. Aku tau, perumpamaanku terlalu 'lebay', tapi seperti itulah dirinya bagiku.

"_Kaita moji"_

Mendengar suaranya saja membuat jantungku berdebar debar. Perasaan apa ini?

"_Zenbu kieta keredo mo"_

Kenapa jantungku malah lebih cepat?

"_Minna de egaita seishun wa"_

Kumohon! Kumohon jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!

*End Gouenji POV*

"..."

"Eh?" Endou memandang Gouenji yang sepertinya melamun sambil memandangi kertas yang ia bawa.

"Gouenji" Kidou melambaikan tangannya dihadapan pemuda bawang itu.

"Gouenji-_kun"_ entah kenapa Fubuki juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kidou.

"..." tetap tidak ada respon.

"Gouenji" Endou juga ikut-ikutan Fubuki dan Kidou.

"..." not responding-?-.

"GOUENJI! KAU BUDEK AMAT SIH?" Endou teriak tepat di telinga Gouenji dengan toa yang diberikan Kidou, Kidou dapat dari Fubuki, Fubuki dapat entah dari mana. Berdoalah Endou, semoga itu bukan toa dari tempat sampah yang dibuang nenek-nenek tetangga

"..." kelihatannya Gouenji sudah terkena penyakit tuli tingkat akut.

Akhirnya ketiga orang ini menyerah tanpa syarat menghadapi penyakit seperti ini.

'_Kenapa Gouenji tiba-tiba tuli ya? Biasanya yang tuli kan Endou? Eh, jangan-jangan...'_ Kidou hanya satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan. Tidak seperti Endou dan Fubuki yang malah main hompimpa di pojokan.

"Oi Kazemaru!" Kidou manggil Kazemaru yang sedang mengambil _cappucino_.

"Um, ya?" Kazemaru yang asalnya sudah nurut, berjalan ke arah Kidou.

"Bisa kau lakukan ini... pst pst pst" Kidou membisikkan sesuatu pada Kazemaru.

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku?" Kazemaru tampak sedikit _blushing_ setelah acara bisik-bisikan itu.

"Sudahlah lakukan saja" Kidou mengusir Kazemaru dengan tangannya.

"Hn, baiklah" Kazemaru mendekati Gouenji yang 'masih' asyik dengan acara melamunnya.

"Gouenji" Kazemaru menggerakkan pundak kanan Gouenji.

"..."

"GOUENJI!" Kazemaru mengadahkan kepala Gouenji. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang rambut bawang.

5 cm

"Eh?" terlihat Gouenji sedikit _blushing_

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm, dan...

"HUUUAAAA!"

Gouenji mundur beberapa langkah. Hampir saja dia menabrak laptop merah kesayangannya. Jika laptopnya sampai rusak, maka akan timbul masalah baru dengan menagisnya Endou, karena hampir 50% film anime di laptop Gouenji adalah pesenan Endou.

"Strategi berhasil" Kidou _smirk_ dengan bangga.

"Gouenji-_kun_ sudah bangun ya?" Fubuki mendekati Kidou, diikuti Endou.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan latihannya, Gouenji kau duduk di dekat Fubuki saja!" Kidou menggeser posisi duduknya. Gouenji yang tampaknya sudah 100% sadar langsung mengikuti perintah Kidou.

"Mulai dari Gouenji langsung, 1..2..3..." Endou memberi aba-aba.

*Kazemaru POV*

'_Zettai! mo kienai'._

Walaupun aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Gouenji, aku tetap senang dia bisa kembali seperti biasa. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika ada dua orang dengan penyakit tuli di _boyband_ kami. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang terjadi yang tak pernah bisa kulupakan

'_Omoide sa!'._

Di samping semua masalah yang terjadi, inilah saat yang aku suka. Saat dimana aku dapat melepaskan semua kesedihanku.

'_Kimi to deaeta koto wo zettai ni wasurenai'._

Bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Aku sangat bahagia, aku merasa aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Aku ingat saat pertama kali kami bertemu dan tak pernah melupakannya. Aku tak menyangka aku sekarang masih tertawa dan tersenyum bersama mereka.

'_Mune ni idaita yume wo'._

Tak ada air mata yang menetes. Tak ada suasana muram dan sedih. Ini seperti tempat dimana semua mimpi kami bisa terwujud.

'_Nakusanaide sono mama ni'._

Ini adalah tempat dimana kami semua hanya membagikan keceriaan dan kebahagiaan kepada semuanya. Tempat dimana senyum kami selalu muncul.

'_Utsumukanaide waratte yukou'_

Canda tawa yang selalu dikatakan Endou, tanggapan mengejek dari Gouenji dan Kidou, dan juga sifat polos dari Fubuki selalu menghiburku saat kami berkumpul.

'_Sayonara, mata ne! (mata ne!)'_

Mereka sudah seperti keluargaku. Aku menyayangi mereka semua, seperti aku menyayangi Miyasaka dan Kirino. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka.

'_Utsumukanaide waratte yukou! Sayonara (sayonara)'_

Aku ingin kami terus seperti ini, walaupun aku tau...

'_Mata ne!"_

Itu tak akan bisa...

'_Na na na na'_

**Aliea Organization**

"Ini dia" laki-laki berambut hijau menyerigai di sepan komputernya, sepertinya ia senang menemukan apa yang selama ini ia cari.

"Kau menemukannya Ryuuji?" pemuda berambut merah menghampiri temannya yang satu ini.

"Ya" Ryuuji menunjukkan layar komputernya.

"Hah?" pemuda berambut merah ini terkejut melihat data seseorang yang ada di layar komputer.

"Hiroto, kau tadi sikat gigi tidak sih? Bau mulutmu kayak bangkai!" Ryuuji menutup hidung.

"Maaf, tadi pasta giginya habis" Hiroto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya "Tapi, apa benar ini memang 'dia'?"

"Ya, mengejutkan bukan? Aku juga tidak menyangkanya, penyamarannya benar-benar diluar dugaan" Ryuuji kembali menatap layar komputer dan menyimpan data yang ia temukan tersebut.

"Satu orang sudah ditemukan, tinggal sisanya" Hiroto menyerigai puas.

"Cepat suruh keempat orang itu untuk menangkapnya!" Ryuuji mematikan komputer yang tadi ia gunakan setelah memastikan bahwa ia telah mengeprint semua data yang ia temukan.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku? Aku kan ketua disini?" Hiroto menatap Ryuuji tajam.

"O-oh ya, aku lupa. A-aku akan panggil mereka" Ryuuji berlari keluar ruangan menghindari Hiroto yang bersiap-siap mengamuk.

5 menit kemudian...

"Mereka sudah kupanggil" Ryuuji masuk ke dalam ruangan diikuti dengan keempat orang lainnya.

"Wah, wah! Sudah ketemu ya?".

"Diamlah Nagumo".

"Senanglah sedikit Suzuno".

"Apa kalian berdua tidak bisa diam?"

"Cih, kenapa aku juga dipanggil?"

"Diamlah Nagumo, Suzuno, Saginuma, dan Kariya! Kalian akan diberi tugas, jadi dengarkan baik-baik!" Ryuuji menenangkan suasana.

"Tugas kalian hanya menangkap 'orang ini' dan membawanya kemari" Hiroto menunjukkan foto seseorang di tangannya "Dan jangan sampai kalian membunuhnya".

"Jangan-jangan dia..." Saginuma mengambil foto yang ditunjukkan Hiroto.

"Ya..." Hiroto menatap tajam Saginuma "Sang _blue sapphire_"

**TBC**

**Akhirnya fic ini jadi! **_**Gomen**_** kalo pendek! Kana gak bakat bikin fic panjang ^^**

**Disini pairing ShuuIchi/GouKaze yang utama, abis mereka cocok sih ^^**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya Kana masih bingung siapa yang cocok buat jadi 4 **_**bodyguard**_**-nya Kazemaru, jadi mohon bantuannya lewat review ya! Dari Inazuma Eleven ato Inazuma Eleven Go juga boleh kok.**

**Juga mohon review nya dari para **_**senpai**_** sekalian.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**

**Thx 4 reading **_**minna-san**_


End file.
